Draekor
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Draekor is a large black Sparkwing with heavy Longwing/Sparkwing ancestry. He mostly looks like a Longwing, with his black scales and dark red identification and regular markings. Said markings are shaped much like the flames he has the ability to breathe, as hinted to by the presence of the nose horn on his snout. His eyes are a sky blue, contrasting his scale, and he has two horns on either side of his head. The characteristic frill of the Longwing race is replaced by a strange multi-fin like "frill" down his spine, ending at his tail and beginning between his horns. Draekor is also very muscularly built from the long years in the army with its countless excursions and training exercises. He has had intensive aerial training and therefore is competant with aerial combat and maneuvering, although it is not his strong suit. He is best at paw-to-paw combat: clawing, biting, and rending. This Sparkwing is also often chuckled at from behind his back in reference to his eating habits - Draekor eats a generous amount of food compared to the average Dragon. Medical examiners confirmed that it is actually healthy for him, and that his appetite stems from having abnormally large fire glands in his body - it requires a lot of energy - in this case, food - to keep them filled and operating. Biography Draekor was born in a two-egg clutch alongside his brother Nezrik. Their hatchling attracted a lot of attention, as they both were an oddity to the Red Claw - looking nearly identical to Longwings but retaining the ability to breathe fire. The two were very close since their hatching, growing up and going into the military together. They fought in the same groups for multiple years before Nezrik was taken out of the military to be a spy. Losing his brother to lucrative and secretive missions in the Empire upset Draekor. His position in the military was shifted into a group of single-egg or single-survivor Dragons, rather than the groups of duos from before. Draekor quickly grew attached to these dragons, though, filling in the hole the loss of Nezrik created with their companionship. They became as effective as a group of siblings, constantly watching over each others' backs. Draekor was appointed their leader and he gladly assumed the big-brotherly role of it, training the group until they became one of the best in the Red Claw. However, one fateful night the group decided to camp on the northern border of the Dragon Empire, too exhausted to move further into the mountains for safety. They found makeshift shelter and slept. One dragon assigned to night watch stood on the edge of the group, but he, too, passed out after about an hour. A border patrol from the Empire came across their camped group and signaled for help from nearby tunnel guards and fellow patrol Dragons. The Longwing group - a total of five dragons compared to Draekor's seven - crept up to the helpless dragons, slitting the throat of the sleeping watch followed by a venomous bite to be sure of the death. Their deaths were relatively quick from the mix of blood loss and venom. Draekor, whacked by the thrashing tail of a dying comrade, woke up with a start only to see his kin laying in a semicircle of death around him. The reflective eyes of Empire Longwings all turned to him and he panicked out of fear for his life, taking off into the air with a start. The Empire Dragons chased after him almost immediately, leaving the bodies to rot. Eventually they caught up to Draekor, but not before he managed to find higher and better ground for a fight - the Endire Mountains. Fear turning to fury, Draekor summoned his best battle cry and dove down on the searching Dragons from above. He landed hard on one's back, snapping it, then wheeled around and used his metal-tipped claws to rend through the flesh of another, who fell with a cry. The other Dragons advanced on him, but he sent them fleeing with a gout of flame. One was hit by the oily fire, it quickly spreading to his wing membrane. Thrown off balance, the Longwing fell to the earth with a cry of terror, dashing into pieces on the rock spires below. The other two who survived the fiery gout winged their way out of the mountains as fast as they could, pursued by an enraged Draekor until he nearly collapsed of exhaustion. Defeated, he slept in the mountains. Draekor returned to the bodies of his comrades the next day, mourning the loss of who he came to know as the brothers and sisters he never had. From that day on, he vowed vengeance upon the Empire - for first creating the need to take his real brother away, and then for slaughtering Dragons in their sleep. Today, Draekor has risen to the position of General of the Flame Division, the ranking just below Director of the Board of War. He commands vast numbers of Dragons and considers them all, in a way, his kin - but he never will forget the first Dragons he called family. He mourns them on the rough anniversary of their fruitless deaths, seeking comfort in his real family, however small. Nezrik, now much more of a recluse and cold, isn't as close to Draekor as he used to be, especially since his lack of contact. Draekor misses the old, cheerful Nezrik that he knew and loved years ago. Personality Draekor is a very headstrong, yes-we-can kind of Dragon. He refuses to believe in defeat and will gladly fight for his beliefs to the very end. He sees nothing wrong in battling for what you believe is right and will put his life on the line for other Dragons whom he feels were doing the same. He can be light hearted and enjoys a good joke every so often, enjoying the company of others, but when it comes to his occupation, he is a stern, unwavering drake. He has a reputation for not changing his mind when he sets it on something, but he can admit if he is wrong. He just doesn't really like to. Comic Appearances N/A Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sparkwings Category:Red Claw Dragons Category:Males Category:Dragons